El Pasado de Miles
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Miles va a visitar a sus padres... a cerrar un par de conflictos que tiene, sin saber que podria perder una de las cosas que más quiere. Actualizada... Capis dos Upload
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío… así que pertenecen a sus creadores y productores, salvo Aileen, que sí es de mí creación. Además como Medical Investigation fue cancelada, me tomé la libertad de crearles pasados a los personajes utilizados aquí_

_**Contexto: **Tras el capi: "**Mutatition**" en el cual Miles pierde su primer paciente, y Connor le dice que es un buen médico._

_**Dedicatoria:** A Maia… por su amistad, por darme ánimos en los días difíciles y porque sé que esta historia le va a gustar. _

Miles va sentado en el avión, mirando por la ventana conectado a su i -pod… muy pensativo… recordando las palabras que Lilith le dijo antes de morir, y las que Connor le dijo antes de embarcar.

Eva lo observa desde lejos… quiere acercarse, pero Connor se lo impide.

--Déjalo… tiene muchas cosas que digerir aun.

--No debería hacerlas solo—dice una maternal Natalie

Connor mira a Frank, quien se apresura a contestar:--No soy médico… no sabría que decirle-

Todo el equipo le da una mirada a Stephen, quien resignado camina hacia donde Miles.

--Que sucede Miles?

--Nada Dr. Connor… solo pensaba…

--Miles… hiciste lo que pudiste… salvaste vidas, y tienes la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Miles lo mira extrañado

--te escuché llamar a tu padre…

Miles sonríe:--no es solo eso… volver a casa me hará encontrarme con una parte de mí pasado en la cual no sé si seré bienvenido.

--como se llama esa chica

--Aileen… es una colega… nos conocemos de toda la vida… pero nunca me atreví a confesarle que me gustaba.

--tienes una segunda oportunidad Miles… no la dejes pasar.

Connor le da una paternal palmadita en la espalda

La conversación es interrumpida por Natalie, quien viene con dos cervezas en la mano:-- Se suben al poker?-

--solo si no juega Eva… ella nos deja en bancarrota- contesta Connor.

Cambio de Escena

Vemos a Miles bajarse de un taxi… lleva un par de maletas, desde una casa sale una mujer a recibirlo

--Miles… hijo!

--Mamá!

Ambos se abrazan. Tras eso aparece el padre de Miles

--Miles

--papá

Miles le extiende la mano, pero el hombre al recibirla, lo atrae hacia si para abrazarlo. Miles responde sorprendido.

Tras eso, el Sr. McAbe toma las maletas de su hijo y las entra. Miles se queda en la calle… mirando su viejo barrio. Ve que en la casa de enfrente hay una bandera al tope de su mástil, que flamea al viento.

Miles entra a casa

--Cómo van las cosas por aquí?

--Todo tranquilo… siempre nos preguntan por ti- Responde su madre

--Sabes hijo… me alegra mucho que hayas escogido la medicina… así no tengo que preocuparme porque te manden al frente – le confiesa su padre.

--Papá…

--Es cierto hijo… doy gracias a Dios porque estas seguro en el NIH… que no tengo que pasar lo de los Brown

Miles desvía la mirada hacia la casa con bandera, sus padres reconocen el gesto de su hijo.

--Christopher está en servicio… anda en Irak... y Aileen… está trabajando como pediatra en el hospital del condado.

--Mamá…

--Miles…

Miles busca apoyo en los ojos de su padre… pero él lo mira con cara de "de las palabras de mamá no te salvas". Miles mira resignado, pero su madre se da cuenta que no quiere sermones, así que sigue poniendo la mesa.

Vemos como la familia cena tranquilamente. Miles se dispone a ir a su vieja habitación. Al entrar una serie de recuerdos se le vienen a la mente.

Flash back

Vemos a dos adolescentes estudiando matemáticas

--Miles… concéntrate!

--Aileen… para qué voy a necesitar las matemáticas en la escuela de medicina…

--Esa es una respuesta de flojos

Miles toma por la cintura a la chica y la besa

Fin del Flash back

Vemos a Miles mirar por la ventana, hacia la casa de la bandera de nuevo… hay un par de luces encendidas… de pronto un auto llega y se estaciona. Miles se esconde, al tiempo que ve que una chica se baja. Ella al bajarse la da una mirada rápida al vecindario, y le llama la atención que la ventana de miles este encendida… pero no le da mucha importancia.

Miles se queda observando hasta que la chica ingresa a casa. Luego se retira de la ventana y se acuesta a dormir.

Cambio de escena

Al otro día.

El sol golpea en la cara de Miles: -- Que agradable despertar sin tener que ir al NIH— piensa.

Un olor a hot cakes inunda la habitación… tal y como cuando Miles era pequeño. Se levanta de un golpe, y mira la ventana… el auto de anoche, ya no está.

Miles baja en pijama a la cocina…

--Jovencito… así desayunas en el DC?

--papá…

--estoy bromeando hijo…

--Ya, se me callan los dos McAbes!- ordena la mamá

Mientras comían

--y que piensas hacer hoy hijo?

--no lo sé aun mamá… tal vez visitar a unos amigos…

Papá y mamá McAbe solo se miraron. Miles no se dio cuenta de aquello, porque estaba más entretenido en sus hot cakes.

Cambio de Escena

Vemos a Miles caminar por las calles de su ciudad… de pronto se detiene frente a un edificio: El hospital del condado.

Miles entra y se dirige al mesón de informaciones

--Buenos días… busco a la Dra. Brown… Aileen Brown

--Está con pacientes en este momento… ella atiende en el cuarto piso.

--Gracias

Miles sube por las escaleras… al llegar al piso que le corresponde y se encuentra con la imagen de Aileen quien ayuda a un chico a dar sus primeros pasos con la ayuda de un bastón. Miles se queda observando la escena desde la orilla de la escalera… sonríe… reconoce todos y cada uno de los gestos de su amiga.

Aileen entrega el niño a sus padres, quienes se despiden muy agradecidos. La observamos acercarse al mesón y llenar la ficha. Miles se acerca despacio

--Lyn

Aileen se pone pálida… hacia muchos años que nadie la llamaba así. Aileen se gira.

--Miles!

Ambos quedan frente a frente… el tiempo parece haberse detenido

To Be Continued… jejeje

Vamos… si lo leíste, coméntalo, aprieta el botón y déjame algo sobre la historia.


	2. Como en los Viejos Tiempos

_**Dedicatoria:** A Tina… por exigirme la segunda parte, y la tercera…_

Aileen mira a Miles con sorpresa… no pensaba que lo volvería a ver.

Ella se acerca despacio, le sonríe y le da un abrazo

--Bienvenido… Dr. McAbe

Miles responde a ese abrazo como si fuera el último que le iba a dar. Aileen se aleja un poco… mira fijamente a Miles y ella le da una suave bofetada. Miles cierra los ojos para recibirla… sabe que la tiene merecida.

--me la debías… desde hace casi tres años…

--lo sé— Miles baja la mirada

Miles vuelve a abrazarla

--Tuve mis razones… algún día las entenderás

--Sigo sin entenderlas Miles…

--Lyn… no sabes cuanto me costó venir…

De pronto una voz interrumpe la conversación

--Dra. Brown… la necesitamos… hay un niño con convulsiones

Aileen corre a atender a uno de sus niños… Miles la sigue

Vemos a Aileen ingresar a una de las salitas de trauma infantil, el chico que estaba hospitalizado comienza a convulsionar más fuerte.

--la convulsión es por la fiebre… apliquen antipirético… y 0.5 de ativan. Necesito intubarlo; quien está disponible para que me asista…- pregunta

--nadie Dra – le contesta la enfermera

--Romy… llama al Dr. McAbe que está afuera, dale delantal y guantes

Romy sale hacia el pasillo y llama a Miles

--Dr. McAbe?... la Dra Brown lo necesita…

Miles entra a la sala

--Miles, le colocas la vía central… yo lo intubo…

--Claro— responde Miles al tiempo que se coloca el delantal y los guantes

Vemos a ambos hacer su labor al mismo tiempo

-- pulso y oxigeno estables… sin convulsiones—Romy da los detalles

-- Como en los viejos tiempos… ¿o no Miles?

Miles se sonríe…

(Flash Back)

Escuela de Medicina… vemos a dos jóvenes estudiantes de último año atender a un paciente pediátrico.

--Muy bien Benjamín… cuando te termines el jarabe que te trae la doctora podrás volver a correr sin problemas.- Miles le dice a un jovencito de 7 años.

-- toma… este jarabe es para que se lo lleve mamá… y esta paleta es para ti- Aileen le entrega el dulce al niño, quien se despide alegremente de los chicos.

Aileen comienza a ordenar los medicamentos y las cosas para la próxima atención

--Lyn… tengo algo que decirte

--qué pasa Miles?

--Hoy es mi ultimo día… me marcho mañana

Vemos como un frasco de jarabe cae estrepitosamente al suelo, quebrándose en mil pedazos y desparramando su contenido en el piso.

(Vuelta al presente)

--en que pensabas?

--en que hacia mucho tiempo que no trabajábamos juntos

--casi tres años…

--Tienes tiempo para almorzar?

--Si… creo que me puedo hacer un tiempo para estar contigo Dr. McAbe

Miles pasa su brazo por los hombros de la chica… ella solo sonríe.

(En la cafetería del hospital)

--Cuéntame de ti… que ha sido en estos tres años…

--bueno… no mucho, me quedé en casa… como ves trabajo en pediatría…

-- y sigues de novia con Fred… el bobito del club de debate de la secundaria…

--no… de hecho ahora Fred esta en Chicago en un estudio de abogados… cuando se marchaba, me pidió matrimonio.

Miles mira desconcertado

-- no lo acepté… quiero mucho a Fred… pero no sé si quiera compartir el resto de mi vida con él. Y tú?... cómo es la vida en el NIH?

--nada del otro mundo Lyn… es como un internado permanente… muchas noches sin dormir y muchas millas de viaje… lamentablemente no se acumulan.

Lyn solo sonríe con el comentario.

--hasta cuando te quedas…

--el domingo en la noche debo estar de vuelta en el instituto.

--ven mañana sábado a casa… recordemos viejos tiempos

Ambos sonríen… hay una complicidad extraña entre ellos.

--Lyn… por qué terminamos en la secundaria?

-- porque tu besaste a Brittany Bridges… y yo eso no lo aguanté

Miles hace el gesto de recordar

--y por qué seguimos tan amigos?

Lyn le toma la mano y le responde

--porque nos conocemos de toda la vida, porque vivíamos uno enfrente del otro y porque al ser compañeros hasta en la facu… era difícil no poder hablarte…

--que pena… siempre pensé que era por mi encanto…

-- Miles, le grita Lyn al tiempo que le da una palmadita en el hombro

(Cambio de Escena)

Vemos a Aileen en su casa. Decide bajar al subterráneo a buscar algunas cajas con recuerdos para mostrárselas a Miles. La vemos registrar algunas cosas entre la penumbra del sótano. De pronto la vemos hacer un gesto de dolor… algo la ha pinchado a la altura del tobillo. Se mira, pero no encuentra nada: - _"Debe ser una espina"- _piensa y no le da mayor importancia y sigue buscando cosas.

2 horas después

Aileen esta con una molestia extraña. Decide subir a buscar algún medicamento que la alivie. Al salir a la cocina, se encuentra con su madre Doris.

--hija no te ves bien…

Pero Doris solo alcanza a decir eso, cuando ve que su hija cierra los ojos y se desmaya

--Arthur… llama al 911, algo le sucede a Aileen!

Paralelamente los McAbes cenaban en la cocina… de pronto se escucha el ruido de la ambulancia. Miles se asoma y ve que se estaciona en la casa de los Brown. Todos salen a la calle… Miles pensaba que podía ser uno de los padres de Lyn, pero su cara de horror queda clara cuando ve a Lyn en la camilla.

--Miles… ve con ella!- le suplica Doris

--Descuide tía Doris…

Las puertas de la ambulancia se cierran, los paramédicos intentan estabilizarla… Miles le examina… y descubre algo horrorizado. Toma su teléfono y marca.

--Connor… necesito de tu ayuda… mi niña… se muere!

Sigues intrigad... Bueno déjame un R&R mientras escribo el tercero.


	3. Reconociendo Los Errores

_**Y bueno... con este capi término este fic.**_

_**Vuelvo a reiterar mi dedicatoria y mi agradecimiento a Mai, Lau, Tina y Andry, por todo**_

Mientras tanto en Bethesda, Maryland

-- Miles… tranquilízate, que sucede?

-- Aileen… la chica que te conté… está enferma… tengo dos potenciales causas… pero para ambas necesito de tu ayuda

--que sospechas

-- bacteria asesina o mordedura de araña de rincón

--necesitas algo?

-- voy a empezar a hacer los cultivos ahora… vamos en la ambulancia… antibióticos de alto espectro y el antídoto del veneno que tenemos

--Miles!.. El antídoto está en fase experimental

-- Connor… si fuese alguien a quien amas...

-- Creo que haría lo mismo que tu. Te aviso que solo puedo estar en seis horas por allá

-- seis?

-- si, no puedo dejar a Natalie sin apoyo…

-- no me importa… te espero…

-- mantenme al tanto.

Connor cierra su celular, Natalie lo mira intrigada.

-- algo le sucedió a la chica de la cual nos habló el otro día… está demasiado alterado… sospecha de bacteria asesina o de una mordida de araña de rincón.

-- Yo creo que es mejor que vayas…

-- no puedo dejarte sin apoyo con esto…

-- estoy en el laboratorio… puedo hacerme cargo… ve, ayuda a Miles

-- hay un problema

-- cuál?

-- quiere que le lleve el antídoto del veneno

-- pero si está en fase experimental, él lo sabe

-- si, pero su argumento es muy poderoso

-- qué te dijo?

-- que si fuese alguien que yo amo haría lo mismo… y tiene razón

Natalie sonríe: -- llévate unas dos dosis, evalúa como reacciona y si es necesario yo te envío más.

-- y si fuese bacteria asesina?

-- aplicaremos antibióticos… Miles ya debe estar preparando los cultivos. Anda, vete… mantenme informada.

Vemos a Connor guardar unas muestras, tomar un maletín y subirse al helicóptero.

(Cambio de escena)

Vemos a Miles en el laboratorio, y comunicándose por citófono a cada momento con la habitación donde estaba Aileen. Romy, la enfermera que los ayudó en la mañana, es quien está cuidando a Aileen.

Romy llega corriendo al laboratorio donde trabaja Miles: - Dr. McAbe… hay problemas con la Dra. Brown.

Miles corre a verla. Aileen está presentando convulsiones por la fiebre y hay signos de falla renal.

--la tensión baja Dr. McAbe

--Demonios… hay destrucción de los glóbulos rojos… se está liberando la hemoglobina… Toma hemográma con reconocimiento de plaquetas, sedimento de orina y creatininemia, lo más rápido que puedas Romy

--De acuerdo Dr. McAbe

Miles mira a Lyn al tiempo que le inyecta un medicamento

-- Lyn… necesito que pelees…

Otra enfermera entra a la habitación: -- Dr. tengo los resultados de los cultivos

Miles los examina… no hay signos de bacterias.

Miles se lleva las manos a la cabeza… no sabe que pensar. De pronto una voz lo trae de vuelta a la tierra.

-- Miles!

-- Dr. Connor!

Connor nunca había visto a Miles tan descompuesto

-- Vamos muchacho… donde está tu niña

Ambos se acercan a verla.

-- Descarté bacteria asesina… voy por la mordedura de araña… trajiste el antídoto?

-- Para Miles… voy a examinarla

-- Hizo un colapso renal hace unos minutos…

-- Miles… vamos a examinarla… y me pones al día…

Ambos caminan hacia la sala… Aileen sigue estable. Connor la examina: -- Vamos a poner una dosis muy baja del antídoto experimental.

Miles solo hace una mueca. Connor inyecta a Aileen mientras revisa los resultados de los exámenes

-- Detectaste la falla renal a tiempo… eso es bueno… no hay indicadores de daño… reaccionaste bien Miles

Miles seguía con la mirada pérdida

-- Solo tenemos que esperar… - le agrega Connor

Miles y Connor salen de la habitación, van a la sala donde Miles mantenía los cultivos y comienza a hablar.

-- no tengo noción de mi vida sin Lyn y su hermano, quien ahora está en el frente… la casa donde crecí es parte del barrio para los trabajadores en la empresa donde mi papá trabajaba… y el papá de Lyn también. Ella siempre estuvo ahí… en frente de casa… siempre jugábamos juntos. Fue una infancia muy feliz… los problemas se iniciaron en la adolescencia.

Connor escuchaba atento el relato de Miles. Las imágenes del relato de Miles nos acompañan

--papá quería que entrara a trabajar a la fábrica… el siempre dijo que no me iba a pagar la universidad… así que empecé a trabajar en los veranos… y bueno, para las grandes peleas siempre iba a refugiarme en la casa de Lyn… fue así que en la secundaria nos hicimos novios… pero yo por una estupidez… por besar a otra chica puse en juego nuestra relación y la perdí… pero nuestra amistad pudo más… al entrar a la escuela de medicina nos hicimos más amigos que antes. Yo trabajaba y estudiaba, y Lyn estaba ahí en los momentos que más débil me sentía. Luego saqué varias becas y ahí estuve más aliviado… hasta el último año… en que la universidad no me dio la beca y yo me quedé sin trabajo… fui a pedirle un préstamo a mi papá y me mandó al carajo… que ya había gastado los suficientes años de mi vida solo en el estudio y que como se me ocurría ir a pedirle dinero. Fue en eso en que ustedes me hicieron la oferta de terminar mis estudios y luego un trabajo, y la acepté.

(Flash Back)

-- me voy mamá… así pago mi deuda y me voy…

-- Miles… quédate por mí…

-- mamá… por favor…

-- si no lo haces por mí… piensa entonces en Lyn

-- mamá… ella está feliz con Fred… no voy a ponerla en una situación limite…

La madre abraza a su hijo:-- no te olvides de nosotros… pese a lo que diga o haga… tu padre te quiere-

-- mamá… es una extraña manera de demostrarlo

(Fin del Flash Back)

-- ahora papá me sale con que está orgulloso de mi… ha visto el trabajo que hacemos…

-- y que sucede con Lyn – pregunta Connor

-- cuando me fui… no me despedí de ella… porque lo iba a hacer mucho más difícil, solo le avisé el día anterior, y en la madrugada me fui… creo que eso ella nunca me lo perdonó… hasta ayer… que me dio la bofetada que me merecía.

Romy ingresa a la habitación: -- doctores… los riñones están funcionando, pero muy débiles…

-- Vamos a ponerle otro poco del antídoto, si no responde… haremos un recambio de sangre – agrega Connor.

Mientras Connor coloca el medicamento, Miles comienza a confesarle sus razones, tanto a Connor, como a Lyn. Vemos que se sienta al lado de ella, le toma la mano y comienza:

-- Sabes porque no te dije que me despedí… porque te amaba… porque aun te amo… porque si lo hacia, te iba a pedir que te vinieses conmigo… y eso hubiese sido muy egoísta de mi parte… porque eras feliz con Fred… se notaba en tus ojos. Quieres saber el porque me fui… porque no soportaba verte en los brazos de otro… porque me dolía el verte con otro. Si es cierto… anduve con Debbie Hall en los años de facultad… pero ella fue quien me hizo darme cuenta que te amaba… que aun te amo. No hay una sola noche que no deje de pensar en ti, siempre le pregunto a mamá por ti… Lyn… no puedes dejarme… no ahora cariño.

Un par de lágrimas corren por las mejillas de Miles, las cuales recorren su rostro hasta caer sobre la cama de Lyn. Connor se da cuenta de la situación y los deja solos.

Riiing

-- Connor

-- Hey, soy Nat… cuéntame, como van?

-- La chica esta reaccionando, lento pero hay pequeños avances

-- y nuestro chico…

-- el me preocupa… si algo malo sucediese… no lo resistiría…

-- cuídalo

-- tranquila Nat… pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo… el resto es tarea de ella..

La noche cae en la ciudad. Vemos a Connor revisar la herida de Lyn, y sacar el tejido necrótico que tenía, para posteriormente curarla. Miles se habían quedado dormido al lado de ella. Connor toma su chaqueta y cubre los hombros de Miles. Se marcha de la habitación por un café.

Miles dormía sentado en la silla, pero con la cabeza puesta en la cama de Lyn, le tenía tomada la mano.

(Cambio de Escena)

Miles despierta, Connor lo observa por la ventanilla

--Ve por un café… yo me quedo con ella

--Como la ves?

--Tranquilo… aun es temprano

Connor coloca la mano en el hombro de Miles, quien le sonríe y se marcha.

Connor observa los monitores y la ficha de Lyn… observa una buena evolución, de pronto vemos a Aileen abrir los ojos con dificultad, mira a su alrededor y reconoce el hospital.

--Donde estoy?... que me pasó?

Connor se acerca a ella

-Dra. Brown… soy el Dr. Stephen Connor, del NIH.

Aileen responde aun un poco somnolienta: -- NIH? Esto debe ser grave

Connor sonríe: -- lo fue… la mordió una araña de rincón, pero ha reaccionado bien al antídoto

-- y mis papás?

--Vienen en camino… el Dr. McAbe fue a llamarlos

--Miles!

--ha estado muy preocupado por usted… ya lo llamo

-- mi niño

Connor marca el beeper de Miles, quien al leer el mensaje deja su café botado y corre hacia la habitación de Lyn

--que sucede!

--tu niña despertó

El rostro de Miles se llena de alegría e ingresa a la habitación

--hey… que susto me diste

--y llamaste al NIH

--ellos tienen el suero

-- buen punto

--como te sientes – Miles se acerca hacia Lyn, se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano

--he estado mejor

--Lyn…

--Miles

--perdóname… por haberme marchado así…

--no tienes nada que decir…

--si… te amo Aileen… siempre lo he hecho, y por eso me marché sin avisarte y ahora te lo confieso… no quiero volver a perderte Lyn.

--Miles… nunca lo has hecho

Miles la queda mirando extrañado

--siempre te amé Miles… y si, fui feliz con Fred… pero tu recuerdo seguía ahí… por lo mismo no me fui con él

Miles la abraza: -- vente conmigo al DC

-- y si yo te digo que te quedes en casa

--No me pidas eso… lyn

Lyn sonríe:-- tontito… descuida… yo tampoco quiero perderte de nuevo.

Lyn se acerca para besar a Miles, al tiempo que vemos a Connor observar esta escena desde fuera

Riiing

--Nat!

--Como va nuestro chico…

-- Su chica esta bien… y al parecer hubo reconciliación.

-- me alegra saber eso… pero no solo te llamo por esto… te necesitamos, es decir… los necesitamos… hay una crisis en Seattle

--Voy solo… dejaremos que Miles cuide de su chica, te veo en una hora

Connor se asoma a la pieza

--Podrás solo… debo volar a Seattle

--Si… gracias por venir y por todo – responde Miles

-- Gracias Dr. Connor… espero verlo pronto – agrega Aileen

Connor la mira intrigado

-- me voy a vivir con Miles… no lo voy a dejar ir dos veces

Connor sonríe

-- no se demoren… voy a necesitar a Miles pronto en el NIH

Todos se ríen. Vemos a Connor marcharse por el pasillo y a Miles abrazar a su chica.

FIN


End file.
